


Lullaby for the Heroes

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Tactical Necessity [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ;), I'm still a mess though, Legend is something else, Legend is the Link's resident musician, Linked Universe, Sky is ultra protective of the Goddess Harp, Wind's still messed up over Linebeck, and Wild's recklessness, something bigger is happening now boys, y'all I'm finally stitching some of my Linked Universe fic together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Legend never was one to comfort people with words.





	Lullaby for the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've buckled up by now, because this is the top of the roller coaster.

“Do you actually know how to play that thing?” 

 

Sky jumped in his seat, fumbling to get a grip on the Goddess Harp. He wasn't aware any of his friends were awake, especially Legend. He thought his strumming had been quiet enough that no one would wake up.

 

“Did I wake you? I'm sorry, my friend.” Sky apologized.

 

Legend rolled his eyes taking a seat beside Sky on the ground. “You didn't wake me. It's my turn to watch.”

 

“Oh right. Well to answer your question, I'm not really that good at it, usually I just strum it.” he sheepishly admitted, running his hand across the strings for emphasis. Legend looked like he was holding back a horrified expression. “My Zelda is much better than I am.”

 

Legend hummed but didn't say anything else. It wasn't too surprising to Sky. After all, Legend usually saved his words for being snarky or Warriors, Hyrule and strangely enough Wild. The last one he didn't really understand, Wild (aside from the part where he burns down and blows up everything he saw) was a pretty mellow, withdrawn man who spent most of his time with Twilight or Time. But that was probably it wasn't it? The chaos.

 

Hyrule and Legend were the chaos brothers since they were from a pretty messed up version of Hyrule where Time dies. Wild probably joined them on their weird chaos escapades. Sky feared for his life when it came to the Chaos Bros™.

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep? You’re already terrible waking up on time with a reasonable amount of sleep.” Legend asked.

 

Well Sky did ask for it. Though it sounded rude Legend was actually looking out for Sky. Legend was just not linguistically inclined, he didn't think about his word choice very well. It kind of reminded him of a much tamer Groose. That was something he never thought he’s ever say.

 

He was about to agree with Legend, when the the man’s face screw up. “Ah shit.”

 

Legend was halfway through standing by the time Sky turned to whatever Legend was looking at. Wind was restless, and apparently from Legend’s reaction not for the first time. He followed after Legend, without even putting down the Goddess harp.

 

“Hey. Wake up.” Legend really wasn’t good at this comforting thing was he? That was extremely blunt and he was just shaking Wind awake like the boy was a sack of potatoes. Sky needed to teach Legend about how to properly handle feelings soon. The man was an absolute disaster.

 

It wasn't surprising Wind almost immediately awakened. The boy seemed disoriented at first. His eyes flew around the surrounding area but weren't really focused. He breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes finally focused on Legend and Sky.

 

“Are you alright, Wind?” Sky asked, shooting a look at Legend to keep him from talking. Legend’s jaw clenched tighter as he narrowed his eyes at Sky. It seemed like Legend knew more than he let on.

 

Wind’s cheeks puffed out as he crossed his arms. “I’m fine.”

 

“You had another nightmare didn't you?” Legend deadpanned.

 

Despite being concerned over the fact Wind was having nightmares about something, he was even more concerned with the fact Legend knew and Wind had _no idea_ _Legend knew_. The poor boy jerked back, his eyes widening at the man.

 

“How did you...I thought only Warriors knew about that.” Wind stuttered. “Did he-”

 

“Relax. I was awake at the time. I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't want me to.” Legend interrupted.

 

Sky couldn't help but feel a little useless in the situation because he had no idea what they were talking about. He wasn't going to ask Wind about it, but it still sucked being completely lost. The moment he began moving to leave Legend’s hand clamped down on his wrist.

 

“Kick my ass if I say something stupid.” he whispered to Sky. If he wasn’t already concerned for Legend’s... _ everything _ Sky definitely was now.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Legend asked.

 

“You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable that I’m here.” Sky added, shooting another glare at the unsuspecting Legend.

 

Wind quickly waves his hands in front of him while shaking his head. “It’s fine. I...I probably need to tell everyone about it eventually. I  _ know _ some of you want to mention how I’m getting sloppy because I’m tired all the time.” 

 

It was never specified who Wind was talking about but Sky just  _ had _ to shoot a glare at Legend. Legend knew about Wind’s problems so it was also completely uncalled for, at this point he just assumed when someone was being an ass (or wanted to be one) it was Legend. He could mentally see Legend flipping him off.

 

The hero of Wind glanced over towards Wild’s sleeping form. “I’m still worried about him. He still throws himself in front of us during battle. I know he has his powers and everything but it really bothers me how ready he is to die.” 

 

He then whipped back towards Sky and Legend, pointing at the latter. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed you. You’re just as bad as he is and you don’t even have his powers.” 

 

“You shouldn’t worry yourself over me, I know what I’m doing.” Both Sky and Wind raised their eyebrows at Legend’s statement. The fact he said the exact same thing as Wild took a moment to register in Legend’s brain. “That’s not...this isn’t about me, Wind.”

 

“I’m just worried about you two okay? I know danger comes with this job but you shouldn’t purposefully be throwing yourself towards it. I don’t want you to end up like Linebeck! The only reason why he survived was my fairy companion happened to remembered how to use her powers at that moment. It was pure luck.” Wind explained.

 

“Look it’s late and I don’t feel like arguing about this right now. Nothing can happen to Legend.” Something told Sky Legend didn’t realise he’d referred to himself in the third person. In his own tired state he wrote it off as his imagination. Or judging by the fact Legend mentioned how late it was, even he was tired (not exactly reassuring if he was about to go on watch).

 

Wind also noticed. He wanted to say something but he’s tired. He’s so, so tired. But with the thoughts of Wild and Legend (or any of them really) dying were going to keep him awake for a while if he knew himself. And...he knew himself. (Wow Wind was bare capable of cohesive thought right now.)

 

A hand appeared in front of Sky’s face, almost jerking him awake. Legend rolled his head towards Sky looking thoroughly unimpressed, which meant he still hadn’t realised he referred to himself in the third person.

 

“Give me your harp.” he said.

 

Sky instinctively held his harp closer to his chest. “This belongs to my Zelda. I can put it past you to ask for my whip but there is no way this harp is leaving my care!” he huffed.

 

In response Legend looked even closer to throwing himself into the dying fire. “I’m trying to hel-” he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn’t outstretched. “Just give me the harp.”

 

Reluctantly he handed the harp over to Legend. He knew he was being overprotective of the instrument because it  _ was _ originally Zelda’s and he knew Legend was super careful of people’s belongings (more so his own though) so he  _ shouldn’t _ have been too worried about the harp. Besides, Legend knew how to play most instruments.

 

Ah. That’s why he wanted the harp. Being tired definitely made Sky very dirt brained. 

 

True to Sky’s inner ramblings, Legend held the harp with utmost care. The hero strummed the harp once, much like how Sky would play it before beginning to play a song. Though he’d never heard it before it sounded strangely familiar. Something in his soul told him he should know the song Legend was playing. 

 

The calming melody floated throughout the camp. Sky could see Wind drifting off back to sleep with a sudden calmness that hadn’t been there before. In fact, if he looked around the camp, nearly everyone looked even more content in their sleep than before.  _ Wild _ was even smiling. 

 

Sky turned to Legend, swaying from the overwhelming fatigue that suddenly took over his body. Fighting to keep his eyes awake he asked the shorter hero, “What is that song?”

 

Legend continued staring forward, seemingly at nothing, as he played the song. “Go to sleep, Sky.” he deadpanned.

 

For the first time in a long while, Sky dreamt of Skyloft.

 

Once he knew he was the only person still awake, Legend stopped playing. He carefully tucked the Goddess Harp into Sky’s arms then stepped back. For a moment he watched the sleeping forms of Sky and Wind, they looked like they didn’t have a care in the world. For once Wind really was a fourteen year old kind.

 

The thought made Legend jerk his head away. Wind was a  _ kid _ . And he was worrying about Wild and...him…

 

~~ It wasn’t really him Wind was worrying about, though. Was it? ~~

 

He shook his head, scoffing at himself quietly. “You’re becoming sentimental again.”  ~~_ You’re becoming more like him. _ ~~

 

-

 

Nearly was in a better mood the next morning. Wind had that energetic childlike wonder once more. He still shot Wild concerned looks every so often, but he was far less invested in it than before. It was a relief to most, and confusing to nearly all.

 

“What has you in such a good mood, Wind?” Four asked.

 

“Legend played Zelda’s Lullaby for Sky and I last night!” Wind loudly declared. Four could see Legend’s head duck into his shoulders while Warriors clapped him on the back, saying something that definitely embarrassed the shorter hero.

 

“Oooh! Listen to this cool dream I had! So I was back on Tetra’s pirate ship and you’ll never guess what happened!!” Four smiled, and laughed nervously. Oh boy what had he gotten himself into?

 

Once Legend had gotten Warriors off his back he was approached by Sky, who seemed rather nervous about something. Legend tried to shake off the feeling of dread and keep his face as neutral as possible. He hoped Sky forgot the mistake he’d made last night. He hoped it wasn’t about that.

 

“May I speak to you alone for a moment?” Sky asked.

 

“We already are pretty much alone. Just spit it out.” Legend huffed.

 

He tried to ignore the feeling. He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat.

 

“Why did you refer to yourself in the third person last night?” Sky whispered, so the closest person, Twilight, wouldn’t hear.

 

_ Sky  _ **_knows_ ** _. He knows everything. _

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. You must have imagined it.” Legend replied. He just had to keep pretending everything was okay. None of them could know the truth. Who he really was.

  
He  _ was _ the shadow. The original Legend was gone.


End file.
